Legendary Shadows: Kazuha Ogata
by salazare
Summary: The side story to Legendary Shadows. Kazuha Ogata, when entering Duelist Academy, has her life change drastically by a sexist rival, a sometimes childish best friend, and other strange people. Rated T for language. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Another Initiation

Chapter One:

Another Initiation

"Dum dee dum...la lee la...I can't wait...for the duels to start..."

A teenage girl was singing to herself, the lyrics above. Her hair was black (like most of my characters...), but her eyes were a deep blue. She was wearing a jean skirt, as well as a blue blouse. She was very blue on that day...

On her wrist was a duel disk, one of the Duelist Corp. Tournament models. The tournament had taken place three years ago, but that's in a different story (See Legendary Shadows, The Movie: Kuro's Shadow)...

In the duel disk was a deck of duel monsters cards, of course.

The girl stretched her arms, and let out a breath of air. But...her arms accidently hit a boy in the face.

"Damn it!" he swore. "Watch where your arms are, girl!"

The girl smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The boy turned his head, snorting. "Like I'll believe a girl."

He started to walk away. When he had his back to her, the girl glared at him.

"Sexist bastard." she muttered under her breath.

Shrugging, she watched the duels. One was a young girl around her age, dueling a middle-aged woman. Another was a boy dueling another female teacher. The third one was another girl, but dueling a male teacher. The forth and final one was a male student dueling a male teacher.

The first duel that girl saw caught her interest. At the moment, it was a far game.

Teacher: 3000

Teenager: 650

"My turn!" said the teen. "I'll summon Fuzzy Wuzzy (1300/700) in attack mode!"

The teacher laughed. "You're still playing around with those cartoon-ish Fuzzy Wuzzy cards?"

A glare came from the teen. "It's a clear field, so I'll attack you directly!"

Teacher: 1700

Teenager: 650

"Next I'll use my monster's effect, allowing me to attack again with half power!"

Teacher: 1050

Teenager: 650

"Is it my turn yet?" asked the Teacher, bored.

"Not by a long shot! I play the spell card, Fuzzy's Brave Offer! I can now sacrifice him in order to skip your turn!"

"Damn." said the Teacher, watching Fuzzy explode after waving goodbye.

"Now I draw." said the Teenager. "And then I play Fuzzy's Unforgotten Promise! This card represent's Fuzzy's promise to live until he avenges his one true love! In other words, I can only activate this card if I have Nuzzy Wuzzy in my graveyard at the time of activation! So now, Fuzzy Wuzzy is revived! So say hello (1300/700)! And goodbye!"

Teacher: 0

Teenager: 650

"Good job, Yuki Ryuuga." said the Teacher.

"Thanks, Ms. Kudo." said Yuki, bowing.

Kudo shuffled all of her cards back together, and waited patiently.

The announcer spoke, "Now, will Kazuha Ogata please report to dueling arena one."

Kazuha, as the girl was named, stood up. "Well, I guess it's my turn..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She faced Kudo, a teacher. Kudo smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Ogata." she said, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Evelyn Kudo, and I'll be your opponent for the day."

_Yeah, I didn't notice. _Thought Kazuha. _What, do they think I'm five or something?_

"Anyways." said Kudo, "Life Points are at four thousand, and you may go first."

Kazuha: 4000

Kudo: 4000

"Right." said Kazuha, nodding. "Now it's time to burn with the hottest type of fire in this world! Go, Blackfire Demon (1700/1200)!"

A burst of flames shot out from the ground, and they took form into a humanoid shape, although it was just a bit bigger, and hag huge claws.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Kazuha.

Kudo drew. "You use the Blackfire cards? Heh, you're a little outdated."

Kazuha smiled, and said. "Let's determine how outdated I am after I defeat you."

Shrugging, Kudo went back to her move. "Alright, I'll play Sectarian of Secrets (700/500) in attack mode, and then activate Intense Magical Drain! I can discard up to three cards from my hand in order to increase my monster's attack points by five hundred for each one, or decrease your monster's attack by five hundred for each one. I choose the second choice, and attack (200/1200)!"

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Kazuha, "I activate Blackfire Protection, reducing all Life Point damage I should get on the turn I lose a Blackfire monster to zero!"

Kazuha: 4000

"You're just prolonging your defeat." said Kudo, frowning. "I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"Alright." said Kazuha, after drawing, "I think I'll summon Blackfire Dragon (1900/1350) in attack mode! Next up is a spell card, Bond of the Black Flame! I can now fuse any Blackfire two Blackfire monsters together, no matter where they are...as long as they're in my hand, field, or graveyard, that is. So now I'll fuse the Blackfire Wolf (1200/1400) and Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) in my hand to form Blackfire Wolf-Warrior (2200/1900)! Meet his Blackfire Blast!"

The wolfman drew his blade and sent flames at Kudo's monster, resulting in a smile from Kudo.

"I activate Draining Shield!" said Kudo, "Now I'll gain Life Points, and your attack is negated!"

Kudo: 6200

Kazuha frowned. "All right, then I guess I'll just have to hit your monster with my Dragon."

Kudo: 5000

"I end my turn with a face-down card." said Kazuha.

Again Kudo drew. "I summon Necrolancer the Timelord (800/900) in defense mode, and I end my turn."

"Alright..." said Kazuha, frowning in thought. "What to do..."

She glanced at the field as it was, and then glanced at her hand.

"Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll play Polymerization to fuse my two field monsters and form Dragon-Riding Wolfman of Blackfire (2500/2500)! And this monster actually has an effect! When he's summoned, I can draw until I hold six cards in my hand! But he also has a downside, and that's the effect that I can't attack on the first turn he's summoned."

Drawing, Kazuha looked at her new cards and options.

"I guess I'll now play Flaming Demise, a spell which decreases your Life Points by three hundred for every Blackfire monster on my field and in my graveyard. That's a total of twenty-four hundred damage to you (KuLP: 2600). Alright, I'll be nice and end my turn next."

A frown came up, making Kudo look like she was thinking. Instead, she said, "I'm not going to lose to two teenage girls in a row, you know. I activate the spell card, Garma Sword Oath! What it does is make me sacrifice monsters until their total Level Stars are eight! So I'll sacrifice my Necrolancer (Level 3) on the field and my Gatekeeper (Level 5) from my hand, in order to special summon...Garma Sword (2550/2150)!"

It was a huge, horned demon. It held six swords, each drawn. It emitted a powerful aura...

"Oh, great..." said Kazuha, "Fifty attack points stronger than me..."

"Destroy the Blackfire monster!" exclaimed Kudo.

Kazuha: 3950

"My next card is Loose Sword! When a warrior-type monster gives you damage this turn and it's less than two hundred, I can deal you direct damage equal to the attack points of one monster my monster destroyed during this turn!"

Kazuha: 1450

"My turn ends." concluded Kudo.

"And it's my turn, the last of the duel!" said Kazuha, "Be prepared! I summon forth my favourite card with Polymerization! And I form, with Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) and Blackfire Speeder (500/900)...Speeding Warrior of Blackfire (1400/1400)."

"Oh?" said Kudo. She laughed. "And what's so good about a card with only fourteen hundred attack points?"

This time it was Kazuha's turn to laugh. "You don't get it, do you? My monster's effect is that to attack directly because your monsters can't catch him!"

Kudo smiled again. "So? I'll still have a few Life Points left."

Sighing, Kazuha showed her a card in her hand. "Do you recognize this card?"

Looking at it, Kudo gasped. "Double Attack..."

"That's right." said Kazuha, "And now I discard Blackfire Dark Demon, who's a level seven monster, in order to allow my level five Speeding Warrior of Blackfire to attack twice during my battle phase!"

"But that means..." said Kudo.

"That's right." said Kazuha, "It means I win! Speeding Warrior of Blackfire, attack directly with your normal attack!"

Kazuha: 1450

Kudo: 1200

"And now..." continued Kazuha, "Attack with the powers of Double Attack!"

Kudo: 0

"Congratulations..." said Kudo, a smiled now on her face. "You'll get your results of how you did when you get to the Academy next week."

Kazuha grinned, not hearing a word.

"I got in!" she exclaimed happily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Poisonous Bite_

_Entering the Academy, Kazuha frowns upon the actions of some of her peers. Take Haku Doku, for example. He's a 'Sexist Bastard', as Kazuha called him. _

_In normal schools, you might fight to stop something. Here at Duelist Academy? You duel it out._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I brought it back, revised with a new deck. I even gave Yuki her new deck. Hooray, although I like the Fuzzy Wuzzy deck better than the Blackfire deck. Oh well...

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	2. Poisonous Bite

Chapter Two:

Poisonous Bite

"Awesome." said Kazuha. "Blue's a cool colour!"

She was sitting in her room, wearing her Obelisk Blue uniform. Her duel disk was on her arm, and she was laying down on the blue bed. The room was a medium-sized one, with a window opposite the door. The bed was in the middle of the room, but pushed back against the wall.

"I wonder who else is in this hallway..." thought Kazuha out loud. There were three other doors, and she was the first one in her room.

She shrugged, and decided to wait until later to check out the rooms again.

_One might simply come in to meet me, anyways. _She thought.

As if by some strange coincidence, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." called Kazuha, without getting up.

The person who entered was a small girl, although not too small. She was vaguely familiar...

"Hey..." said Kazuha. "Aren't you Yuki Ryuuga?"

"Um, yes." said the girl. "That's me..."

Kazuha smiled. "Nice to meet you. I saw you with your Fuzzy Wuzzy cards! That was a pretty good combo, back there."

Yuki blushed, and looked down. "Um...so do you want to explore the school with me?"

_She was confident when walking to Kudo. _Thought Kazuha. _Why is she so nervous around me right now?_

Shrugging, she agreed that she would.

Yuki smiled, and waited for Kazuha to get up.

"Let's go!" she said, switching to an excited personality.

Kazuha stared for a second, and then followed.

_I think I made a very strange friend._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking around, they looked at the dueling fields. Some students were already playing a bit.

Student One: 1750

Student Two: 600

The first student had two snakes on the field (1200/1200 x2) and one face-down card. The second student had one monster face-down, as well as the Wall of Revealing Light (3000) face-up.

"Even your barrier cannot stop me!" exclaimed the first student, drawing a card. It was the only one in his hand. "I, Haku Doku, will crush you! I play the continuous spell card, Reptilian Cannon! Now I can sacrifice my two Poisonous Snake tokens in order to give you five hundred points of damage for each one!"

"Damn it..." swore the second student (SSLP: 0).

Haku Doku stood over the second student, who was a Ra Yellow.

"Foolish Ra!" he exclaimed. "You thought that you could defeat me, the master of the snakes? Me, and my power as an Obelisk!"

Kazuha frowned, as did Yuki.

"What a jerk." said Yuki.

Kazuha said, "Yeah. He's also a sexist bastard. I met him last week, during the exams."

"Is no one brave enough to challenge me?" exclaimed Haku.

"I am!" said Kazuha, and Yuki stared at her. Even thought she was an Obelisk, he was intimidating!

"Heh." said Haku. "I bet you can't duel for shit. That Blue uniform is probably just either a mistake or dyed."

Now Kazuha was angry.

"You...bastard..." said Kazuha. "I challenge your skinny ass to a duel! NOW!"

Now Kazuha was far more frightening than Haku, although the latter simply smirked.

"Fine, I'll duel you." said Haku. "But don't come crying to me when you lose badly..."

Kazuha walked up onto the ring, and they both set up their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" Kazuha cried.

Kazuha: 4000

Haku: 4000

"I start!" said Kazuha. "And I'm starting with Blackfire Boulderguard (500/2600) in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Blackfire...in the form of a giant boulder..." said Haku.

"Impressed?" asked Kazuha.

"No." said Haku, drawing. "Just thinking how stupid that was. I set a monster in defense mode, and play the spell card Spreading Poison. Now whenever you destroy a monster with 'Poison' or 'Poisonous' in it's card name, you'll take three hundred damage. I end my turn."

Kazuha frowned. Something was wrong.

"I draw." she said. "And then I play the spell card, Impatient Speeder! I can pay five hundred Life Points in order to special summon from my deck...Blackfire Speeder (500/900)! Now I summon the monster, Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800)! Now, I believe that you're gonna be attacked!"

The soldier drew his Blackfire blade, and brought it down upon the head of the face-down monster, who was revealed to be a cobra, sitting in a jar.

"You have destroyed Cobra Jar (600/600)." said Haku. "Now I can special summon a Poisonous Snake Token (1200/1200) onto the field! Come forth, in defense mode!"

Another snake emerged from the fallen jar, and hissed at the Blackfire creatures of Kazuha's.

"Fine." said Kazuha. "I attack you directly, using my Blackfire Speeder's special ability!"

Kazuha: 3500

Haku: 3500

"She's managed to catch up with him..." said Yuki, amazed. "I can't believe it..."

"I end my turn with one face-down card." concluded Kazuha.

"My turn." said Haku. "And I play a spell card! Go, Egg Hatch! Now I can special summon two more Poisonous Snake Tokens (1200/1200 x2) to my side of field in either attack or defense mode! I choose attack mode! Now, my first snake, attack the Blackfire Speeder!"

Kazuha: 2800

"Damn it." swore Kazuha.

"Next up, I'll set a monster in defense mode!" said Haku. "And then I end my turn."

Drawing, Kazuha smirked as she saw her card. "Alright, time to play at a higher level! I play, Blackfire Volcano!"

A giant volcano appeared on the field. Blackfire Lava erupted from it's mouth, and the powers of Kazuha's monsters increased (900/3000 and 2200/2200).

"Next I summon Blackfire Pixie (500 + 400/900 + 400)! Now...Soldier, attack the first snake token!"

The token was destroyed, and Haku smiled. Kazuha suddenly felt pain in her body.

Haku: 2500

Kazuha: 2000

"Damn it..." she said. "I forgot about the effect of the Poisonous Snake Tokens..."

"That's right." said Haku. "You lose five hundred Life Points each time one of them is destroyed! And, added on with the effect of my spell card, you lost an extra three hundred!"

"Screw you..." said Kazuha. "I now play my spell card, Hand of Blackfire...I can draw a card for each Blackfire card I have face-up on the field. With my three monsters and one spell card, that's four cards. Now my hand is a total of...six cards. Next up, I'll play my spell card, Blackfire Revival! This'll bring back a Blackfire monster form my graveyard! I choose my Blackfire Speeder (500 + 400/900 + 400)! Next is Blackfire Relight! I can now pay five hundred Life Points in order to conduct a second battle phase! Now, feel the wrath of my monsters!

"Speeder, attack him directly!"

Haku: 1600

"Next up, my Soldier will attack your second token!"

Haku: 600

Kazuha: 1200

_I'm ahead! _Thought Kazuha.

Aloud, she said, "I now attack your face-down monster with my Pixie!"

Smiling, Haku revealed it to be...another Cobra Jar (600/600).

"Oh, damn it." said Kazuha, as another Poisonous Snake Token appeared on the field.

"Well, what next?" asked Haku. "I don't think you have any more copies of Blackfire Relight in your hand, do you?"

"I end my turn." said Kazuha. "I have nothing more to play."

"Good." said Haku. "I now play my spell card, Snake's Inner Power! My Snake token is now granted seven hundred attack points (1900) until the end of my turn! Now, he'll go in for a suicide attack against that Blackfire Soldier!"

Kazuha: 400

Haku: 300

"Damn it..." said Kazuha.

"That's right." said Haku. "I now play my face-down trap card, The Past Repeats Itself! I can now use the effects of my last card played, and if it involves an attack or defense point boost, any monsters getting boosts will get an extra three hundred points! Now my Snake Token (2200) will go out in a suicide attack against your monster!"

Kazuha grinned. "Geez, you're so predictable! I knew you'd try something like that, in the end!"

"Wha-" said Haku.

"That's right!" said Kazuha. "I planned a few steps ahead! Meet my face-down card, Negate Attack!"

"Oh, damn..." said Haku. "A card...like that..."

"Yeah." said Kazuha. "A low-level card like this has saved me from loss!"

"I...end my turn..." said Haku.

"Draw!" said Kazuha. "And now it's time to end this duel! I attack your Life Points directly with my Blackfire Speeder!"

Haku: 0

"Damn it..." said Haku. "How the hell...could a girl defeat me..."

"You stupid sexist bastard." said Kazuha. "All duelists are equal. Gender has nothing to do with skill."

And with that, she and Yuki walked away to look at the rest of the school.

A grinning figure approached Haku, and helped him too his feet.

"So you lost." said the person. It was a male, and a first year. He was very good-looking, and held his head up high. His eyes were shining, and they were green. His hair was crimson.

"Yeah, Seiji." said Haku. Upon hearing more approaching footsteps, he turned to see a boy with white hair and the same kind of green eyes.

"Yamahara..." said Haku. "You're here as well."

"Yeah." said Seiji. "I wonder where Akira is..."

As if by cue, a black-haired individual walked up to the three. His eyes were also the same shade of green.

"Hey, all." said Akira. "Haku...I see that you've lost against Kazuha Ogata?"

"...yeah." responded Haku. "I didn't expect that she'd use such a simple card."

"Don't worry." said Seiji, smiling. "We, the Harashima triplets, will avenge you!"

"Eventually." corrected Yamahara. "We still need to learn of the girl's deck, and the full secrets that it contains."

"It's just the Blackfire cards." spat Seiji. "They're old and nearly worthless!"

"Not exactly." said Akira, speaking up again. "Remember that, when they were released, it was said that there is a secret power that can only be discovered by the true master of the Blackfire."

Haku frowned. "Enough of that crap. But perhaps..."

He took a list out of his pocket, and examined the first few names.

"...I can supply a few challenges for Ms. Ogata..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Magic and Fire! VS Aka!_

_Bribed by Haku Doku, a duelist known as Aka Murasaki steps up to challenge Kazuha Ogata to a duel! His skills in magic are strong, but can they stand up to Kazuha's Blackfire?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Hooray! I've finally gotten up the second chapter!

While over at Legendary Shadows, I'm on chapter eighty-nine...

Anyways, Haku's deck has almost nothing new if you've read Legendary Shadows, and Kazuha's deck only reveals a new card or two. And in the next chapter, Aka Murasaki makes his first appearance! Yay!

Well, please R&R!

-Salazare


	3. Magic and Fire! VS Aka!

Chapter Three:

Magic and Fire! VS Aka!

One week into school...

"Did you hear about that 'Monk Fighter' guy?" said a boy. "I heard that, even though he's in Osiris, he beat an Obelisk!"

Kazuha sighed. The halls were filled with talk of the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy, Kenshin Menzuro.

_Then again..._ she thought, thinking back to when he announced his name. _He didn't look too bad..._

Shaking her head, she mentally scolded herself. _I'm supposed to be thinking about ways to improve my skills, not go boy-hunting! _

Muttering swear words, she walked on to her dorm.

Behind her, Haku Doku was watching...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, who do you have in mind?" asked Seiji, who was walking with Haku.

"An Osiris Red student." said Haku.

"Osiris Red?" laughed Seiji. "No Osiris could beat an Obelisk!"

Haku smiled back to Seiji. "Oh? What about the 'Monk Fighter' of Duelist Academy, who beat an Obelisk Blue a few days ago?"

"That guy?" asked Seiji. "Huh. He might be able to beat Kazuha, then...so, did you speak to this Osiris?"

"Not yet." responded Haku. "Actually, Yamahara is probably talking to him right now."

"You gonna bribe him?" asked Seiji.

"Yeah." said Haku. "With rare Monk cards."

Turning to the Osiris area, they halted at a corner when they heard yelling.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Yamahara.

"Because." said an Osiris, who had black hair and an air of dignity. "I'm not an assassin."

"Grr..." growled Yamahara. "You're a coward, that's what you are!"

Another boy walked out of the dorm, and over to the two. "Geez, you sure are persistent."

"Stay out of this, bastard." said Yamahara.

The first Osiris, who was obviously Kenshin, frowned. "You insult my friends, and expect me to honestly comply with you? Screw off."

He and the other Osiris then walked back to the Osiris Dorm where they came from.

"That could have gone better." said Seiji, surprising Yamahara.

"That bastard..." said Yamahara. "Now what?"

"Relax." said Haku. "I know someone else. He's the 'Magician' of Duelist Academy...Aka Murasaki. Heard of him?"

"The name sounds familiar." said Seiji. "What rank?"

"Ra Yellow." said Haku. "He's not bad of a duelist, and he'll duel anyone...for a price."

"Rare cards?" asked Yamahara.

"Nope." said Haku. "Two Thousand Yen. That's his price for a Ra Yellow, at least. Three Thousand for an Obelisk."

"Not bad." said Seiji. "Let's go find this guy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you want me to duel a 'Kazuha Ogata'?" asked the boy. He was probably one inch shy of six feet, and had dyed-purple hair. His hair was wrapped in a pony-tail, and he wore his Ra Yellow blazer like a cape.

"Yeah." said Yamahara. "And she's an Obelisk Blue, so we're prepared to pay you Three Thousand Yen for the challenge, and an extra Two Thousand if you can win."

"...alright." said Aka. "I'll accept the job. First, the money..."

Seiji handed him a few bills, and Aka counted them with a smile on his face. "Alright. Now, where can I find this 'Kazuha Ogata'?"

"Probably in her dorm." said Haku, speaking for once. "The room number is..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kazuha yawned, drawing the top card from her deck, which was sitting in her duel disk.

"So boring." she said. "There's nothing to do."

Suddenly her PDA made a beeping sound. She looked at the name on it.

"Aka Murasaki?" she said. "I've never heard of that guy before. And he's challenging me to a duel..."

She thought about it for a second, and then smiled and stood up.

"I'll go!" she said. "I'm ready for you, Aka Murasaki!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aka was waiting in the Ra Yellow dueling area, shuffling his deck. There were about fifteen people watching from the railings.

"So you're Kazuha Ogata." said Aka, as Kazuha walked in with Yuki. "You're kinda cute. But can you do as good as you look?"

Kazuha grinned, ignoring these comments. "Let's find out, Murasaki."

Aka smiled. "You can call me Aka, you know. But if you want to be respectful, I don't mind. And yet if you are, you can call me..."

He shoved his deck into his duel disk and allowed the Life Point counter to set. "You can call me the 'Magician' of Duelist Academy!"

Kazuha prepared her duel disk as well. "I'll call you Aka, thanks. And Aka...you're going down!"

Kazuha: 4000

Aka: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Kazuha. "And I'll start with Blackfire Soldier (1800/1800) in attack mode!"

The soldier appeared, brandishing his blackfire sword.

"He's one of my favourite monsters." said Kazuha. "And I'll back him up, with two face-down cards."

Aka nodded. "Alright, my turn then."

He drew his sixth card and grinned. "Now, Kazuha. Learn why I'm called the 'Magician' of Duelist Academy...because my monsters are the most magical of them all!"

He placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Magical Mirror Man (400/400) in attack mode! Next up, I play a face-down card, ending my turn."

Yuki smiled, and cheered. "You can do it, Kazuha! That face-down card is probably a trap! Just destroy it!"

_She's kind of cute too._ Thought Aka.

"Right!" said Kazuha, drawing. "I play Blackfire Burn! I can destroy a spell or trap on your side of the field, and then you lose three hundred Life Points!"

Aka's face-down card burned up, and his Life Points decreased.

Aka: 3700

"And now my monster attacks!" said Kazuha.

Aka grinned. "Activate special effect!"

The Blackfire Soldier suddenly stopped, and Kazuha noticed that he Life Points had decreased.

Kazuha: 3550

"What the hell...?" she said.

"Sorry, Kazuha." said Aka. "But when you try to attack my monster and it's in attack mode, you lose a quarter of your monster's attack points as Life Points. Also, your attack is negated."

"Damn." said Kazuha. "I end my turn..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're right, Haku." said Seiji, looking from the shadows. "He's not bad after all."

"What did I tell you?" said Haku, looking as well. "And if he doesn't win, we still have other choices..."

_To be continued..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Magic and Fire! Mirror Image!_

_The duel between Kazuha and Aka continues as Aka's Magical Mirror Man card remains on the field. But that's not the only spellcaster that Aka has in store for Kazuha. Aka's favourite magician is sitting ready in his deck, and it's no slacker..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I tried to get it up sooner, but Legendary Shadows got in the way. Eleven chapters of Legendary Shadows had gotten up between this chapter and chapter two...

Well, please R&R!

-Salazare


	4. Magic and Fire! Mirror Image!

Author's Note: Okay, this time...Over fifty days and about twenty-five chapters of Legendary Shadows separated the last chapter and this one! I'm sorry! Legendary Shadows is just more important...and it only has about forty chapters left. (Smiles.)

After Legendary Shadows is over, this story will be top priority! I swear! Well...Ishi Shihai's story is also kind of important...

Chapter Four:

Magic and Fire! Mirror Image!

_I feel like we've been waiting in a standstill for almost three months..._ thought Kazuha.

Aka smiled. It seemed like his magic had only begun to overcome Kazuha's fire...

Kazuha: 3550

Aka: 3700

"My move, then." said Aka. "Let's see..."

He looked at his hand. It held five cards, after his draw. He smiled.

"No matter the outcome, I'll make sure this duel is quick! I summon forth Magical Samurai (1500/1500) in attack mode!"

"What's that monster?" asked Kazuha.

The monster held a blade at its right side of the waist, and a wand on the left.

"My favourite monster, and the core of my "Ultimate Magic" strategy, offensive part. The Magical Mirror Man (400/400) is the core of the defensive part."

"I see." said Kazuha. "So if I break that strategy...

"Victory's door will open!"

"Maybe." said Aka. "But you still have to get past my monsters! I set one card face-down, and end my turn!"

"I draw!" said Kazuha. "And I attack that Samurai, which you left in attack mode!"

Aka grinned. "I'm not stupid, you know! I activate the permanent spell, Room of Mirrors!"

The entire field was suddenly covered in mirrors, making the Soldier (1800) confused. He randomly struck at a mirror, attacking the Magical Mirror Man!

"Urg..." said Kazuha. (KLP: 3100)

"And now for part two!" said Aka.

The Magical Samurai's wand glowed, transferring light to the sword. The Samurai grinned (1950/1500).

"What just...happened?" asked Kazuha.

"Whenever one of my cards negates one of your attacks..." said Aka. "Magical Samurai gains a quarter of the negated monster's attack points."

"So that's his strategy..." said Yuki. "But if Kazuha doesn't attack...it's not full-proof..."

"It's not complete." said Aka. "Beware, though...soon it will be!"

"Hmph." said Kazuha. "This is annoying. I end my turn."

"I draw!" said Aka. "And now I'll attack your Blackfire Soldier with my Magical Samurai!"

"Again, damn." said Kazuha (KLP: 2950). "Getting me bit by bit..."

"Now Magical Mirror Man will attack you directly!" exclaimed Aka.

Kazuha: 2550

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look at that!" said Haku. "She's almost down to half-health, while Aka is still at thirty-seven hundred!"

"...Does that mean he's better than you?" asked Seiji.

"Fool." said Haku. "I wasn't using my full strength. Plus, I didn't know what her deck was."

"Well...neither did Aka..." said Seiji, receiving a glare from Haku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heh, you're a decent duelist, Aka Murasaki." said Kazuha. "Let's see now..."

She drew another card. Looking at it, she smiled. "Sorry to destroy your strategy only a few turns after starting...but I'm going to! I play Blackfire Burn!"

Aka smiled. "Interesting, but my monsters still stand." (ALP: 3400)

"That's not all!" exclaimed Kazuha. "I now play Pot of Greed...drawing two cards!"

She swiped two cards from the top of her deck, and looked at them. Smiling, she placed on into the spell and trap zone. "I play Polymerization! Now I'll fuse two of my monsters!"

She showed a second Blackfire Soldier, as well as the Blackfire Hawk (700/400). "I fuse these two monsters in order to form...

"Blackfire Hawk-Warrior (2000/1500)!"

The monster was, as usual, made of blackfire...but this time it was in the form of a half-human, half-hawk.

"Interesting." said Aka. "Stronger than my Magical Samurai...but you still can't beat the Magical Mirror Man!"

"Unless I use a card so simple, you didn't think up a defense for it." said Kazuha.

"Oh, crap..." said Aka.

"I play Block Attack!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"..." Yuki didn't know what to say.

The Magical Mirror Man switched into defense mode, frowning.

"Now my Blackfire Hawk-Warrior will use its power of double attack!" exclaimed Kazuha. "Go!"

Aka frowned as his monsters were destroyed, although his Life Points didn't suffer much (ALP: 3350). "Now it's my turn to say damn...oh well."

He smiled again. "To have my strategy destroyed by such a pretty lady isn't bad! Now, what's your next move?"

Kazuha sighed. "I don't know what to say."

She revealed one of her face-down cards. "I guess I'll just play my face-down card...Blackfire Relight! Now I pay five hundred Life Points in order to conduct a second battle phase! Now, deal with the double attack!"

"Ouch..." said Aka. "That was...a good one..."

Kazuha: 2050

Aka: 0

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku slapped his head. "The fool was weak after all."

Seiji sighed. "So, Haku...what's your next plan?"

Haku smiled. His fingers moved to show a glaring left eye. "Operation Knight Baron."

Seiji smiled. "Alright. Knight Baron can't lose."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So." said Kazuha. "Why did you challenge me?"

She, Yuki, and Aka were sitting in her room. Aka smiled.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It's all a part of my job."

"I see." said Kazuha. "What is your job?"

"I get paid to duel people." said Aka. "Although..."

He looked at Kazuha and Yuki each. "If you wanted me to...I guess I wouldn't mind quitting...for you two."

Kazuha and Yuki both blushed. "Umm..."

Aka laughed. "I'm joking, I'll quit. Even though...I did meet two good friends out of this!"

Kazuha and Yuki stared at him, and both said, "Good friends? Who?"

"..." Aka was shocked. Then he saw them both laughing, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Joking, Aka." said Kazuha. "You're our friend...now."

They all smiled together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Hidden in the Shadows, Knight Baron!_

_Haku and the Harashima triplets now have a second duelist planned, the mysterious 'Knight Baron'. When Knight Baron challenges Yuki to a duel, can Kazuha simply sit back and watch? If Yuki loses, what will Knight Baron do to her?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Indeed, it's been a while. And yet I have nothing to say.

Please R&R! I hope I'll get the next chapter up sooner!


	5. Hidden in the Shadows, Knight Baron!

Chapter Five:

Hidden in the Shadows, Knight Baron!

???: 4000

Ra Yellow Student: 200

"No..." whispered the student. "No..."

"Attack." said a figure, dressed up in a suit, a black cape, a laughing mask, and a top hat. He also wore his hair at neck-length.

RYS: 0

"...goodbye." said the masked figure. "Remember Knight Baron..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day...

"Yeah, the student was terrified!" said one girl. "Gosh, it's so scary!"

"You said it!" agreed a younger boy. "And the figure called himself..."

"Knight Baron!" said a voice behind Kazuha and Yuki.

The two girls turned to see Aka Murasaki holding a school newspaper.

"Heard of him, girls?" he said, with a grin. "He's the terror of the school! So far he only targets Ra Yellow duelists, though."

"Huh." said Kazuha. She grabbed the newspaper from Aka's hand. "So he's basing himself off of Yusaku Kudo's great creation? How weird..."

"More than that!" said Aka. "There's something absolutely horrible about this whole situation!"

"What is it?!" exclaimed Yuki.

"That girls in the magic club are all swooning over him!"

Kazuha and Yuki fell over with sweatdrops on their faces, while Aka had tears running down his face.

"How...horrible?" said Kazuha.

"So you understand!" said Aka. "Anyways, Knight Baron challenges a new duelist every night, sometimes two! And he's strong! He doesn't do anything to the losers, but he does get stronger with every win..."

Kazuha smiled. "This guy sounds strong! I want to face him!"

Aka shook his head. "It's not that easy. So far, he's only challenged Ra Yellows...although..."

"Although...what?"

"He might challenge me, so I can show off my skills again!" said Aka, making the girls sweatdrop again.

The bell rang, catching the friends' attention.

"Oh, time for class." said Kazuha. "See you later, Aka!"

"See ya, Kazuha, Yuki." said Aka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yuki rubbed her eyes, hearing the beeping of her PDA. Picking it up, she looked at it...opening her eyes wide when she saw it.

"Knight Baron...challenges you!" she read. Getting out of bed, she quickly prepared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She had gotten Kazuha, unable to get into Aka's dorm. The two girls went out into the night, and waited.

"Welcome, Yuki Ryuuga!" said a deep, looming voice.

Yuki and Kazuha looked up to see a masked figure jumping down from one of the nearby statues.

"Knight Baron..." said Yuki. "So it's you who wants to duel me..."

"Yes!" said the Baron. He looked at Kazuha. "Ah. Kazuha Ogata. Would you care to duel me after I defeat your friend?"

"Heh." said Kazuha. "Although I think Yuki will win, sure."

"Think what you wish!" said Knight Baron. "But I will crush Yuki Ryuuga in our duel (KBLP: 4000)!"

"Whatever!" said Yuki, copying his activation of the duel disk (YLP: 4000).

"Duel!" they both said.

"I'll go first!" said Yuki. "Fuzzy Wuzzy (1300/700), in attack mode!"

The little stuffed bear appeared, waving at Knight Baron. The latter sweatdropped.

"Next I end my turn!" said Yuki.

Knight Baron drew, and laughed.

"What's that laugh for?" asked Kazuha.

"My victory." said Knight Baron simply. "I now play Dark Hole. Goodbye, Fuzzy Wuzzy.

A vortex appeared and sucked in the bear, making it cry.

"Aw..." said Yuki. "Fuzzy Wuzzy..."

"Now I activate Shot of the Dead, dealing damage to you equal to the amount of attack points of one destroyed monster this turn."

Yuki: 2700

"Next I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. Finally, I'll play Monster Reborn, reviving one of my discarded monsters! Meet Phantom, Knight Baron (2800/2500)!"

A monster identical to Knight Baron appeared, and raised his fist. "Now, my monster...please attack."

The monster grabbed a gun from its pocket and shot at Yuki. The latter raised her arm in defense, although her Life Points still suffered.

Yuki: 0

"Damn..." said Yuki.

"Yuki!" said Kazuha. "You...you tried!"

Yuki, who was now on her knees, looked at Kazuha.

"Kazuha...I _lost_. Without hurting him at all..."

Kazuha looked at her, and bit her lip. Then she looked at Knight Baron.

Smiling again, she looked at Yuki and said, "Don't worry, Yuki! I'll beat him for you!

"Or my name isn't Kazuha Ogata!"

She activated her duel disk, as did Knight Baron.

"This might be fun..." said Knight Baron.

Kazuha: 4000

Knight Baron: 4000

"Duel!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Kazuha VS Knight Baron_

_Knight Baron beat Yuki in only one turn, but Kazuha is determined to show Yuki that Knight Baron won't continue his winning streak! But who will win? The Obelisk Blue Blackfire Duelist, or Knight Baron? Also, who is Knight Baron?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Alright, so it's been a whole month since my last chapter...Ishi Shihai's story is just more important, okay? (Frowns)

Also, more people are reading it than in this one...

Well, I'm still planning to get a chapter for this story up every now and then. Although I'm still thinking about whether or not to have a Legendary Shadows sequel...

Well, please R&R!

-Salazare


End file.
